nyata atau tidak
by momoi tetsuya
Summary: Bagaimana jika aku tak memilihnya. Akankah ia tetap memilihku? Bagaimana jika kita menjalani semuanya sendiri. Bahagiakah ia tanpaku? ONE shoot. Full Sasuke POV.


Aku lelah.

Mungkin aku harus mengingatnya dari awal mengapa kejadiannya menjadi seperti ini.

Dari awal kita bertemu. Aku langsung tau, bahwa dia diciptakan untuku.

Tangan kita bertemu, berjabat tangan. "Sasuke."

Dia tersenyum. Senyumnya yang aku suka. "Sakura."

Bahkan kita menyukai lagu yang sama. Mungkin konyol kedengarannya. Tapi aku merasakan, cinta.

Belum pernah aku merasa seperti ini. Perasaan gugup, takut, dan bahagia. Bercampur menjadi satu.

Hal-hal yang tidak pernah ku lakukan, saat itu aku melakukannya.

Berkirim pesan, bertelfon hingga larut malam. Mendengar suaranya. Aku menyukainya.

Teringat kembali saat itu. Aku ingin melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya.

Memilikinya.

Dengan satu kaleng soda dingin, aku menepelkan kaleng soda ke pipinya. Dia mengambilnya. Melihat tulisan yang kutulis sendiri.

'Would you be mine?'

Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang ku suka.

Dan semuanya menjadi lebih lengkap ketika dia mengatakan 'iya'.

Ini awal dari perjalanan cinta kita.

Sungguh bahagia. Bercanda dan tertawa bersamanya.

Kita memiliki film kesukaan yang sama. Film yang berjudul Hangover, film komedi Amerika Serikat yang disutradai oleh Todd Phillips.

Kita selalu menonton bersama. Tertawa bersama. Entah sudah berapa kali kita menonton film ini. Tapi aku tidak pernah bosan. Tidak sekalipun. Karena aku bersamanya.

Jika kau bertanya padaku apa yang paling aku suka darinya,

Aku menyukai matanya. Aku menyukai ketika tangannya membelaiku dengan lembut.

Aku menyukai senyumnya.

Aku menyukai tatapan hangatnya ketika ia menatapku. Seolah mengatakan bahwa ia miliku.

Aku menyukai segalanya tentang dia.

Aku mencintainya.

Ketika sedang piknik, dia memberikan syal merah maroon yang lembut padaku. Aku tahu ini hanyalah sebuah syal. Namun aku tau juga, dia berjuang untuk membuatnya. Karena dia tidak pernah menyentuh jarum sebelumnya.

Dari situ, akupun tahu. Bahwa dia, mencintaiku.

Inilah tanda cintanya padaku.

Aku juga ingin memberikan sesuatu untuknya. Sesuatu yang berarti baginya.

Kebersamaan. Dihari spesial baginya. Dihari ulang tahunnya.

Ingin ku buat kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Tentang kita. Hingga suatu saat nanti, pasti ada yang tertinggal untuk diingat.

Aku memberinya kejutan kue ulang tahun. Dan bernyanyi untuknya. Dia tersenyum, senyum yang lebih bahagia dari biasanya.

Kami berfoto dengan kue ulang tahunnya. Menempelkan foto kita di tempat foto ujung cafe ini.

Setiap pasangan mempunyai tempat kesukaannya, bukan?

Tempat dimana banyak hal terjadi. Tempat dimana kenangan indah terjadi.

Ya, ini tempat kesukaanku.

Ketika ia berkata kepadaku, 'hanya aku yang dia inginkan dalam hidupnya'.

Semua terasa indah. Bagaikan mimpi.

Kita berjalan sepanjan jalan di jembatan Yunagi no Hashi. Memasang gembok cinta kita di sana. Seperti pasangan-pasangan lainnya. Aku bahagia.  
Bersamanya melihat indahnya _sunset_ terbesar.

Tapi mimpi tidak berlaku selamanya, bukan?

Aku takut saat itu tiba.

Ketika mimpi harus berhadapan dengan realita.

Ini realita yang aku hadapi. Dia dan aku tak lagi sejalan. Kita bertengkar. Dan menjadi semakin sering.

Ketika cinta dipisahkan dengan ego masing-masing.

Siapa salah dan benar sudah tak ada bedanya. Hanya siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah.

Hanya satu hal yang ku inginkan sekarang. Senyumnya kembali.

Yang ku lihat hanyalah air mata. Wajahnya yang memerah, sungguh menghayat hatiku.

Jangan menangis..

Itu yang ingin kuucapkan.

Namun aku lelah. Cinta yang dulu ada, kini telah mendingin.

Apakah ini wajar terjadi?

Masikah aku mencintainya?

Semua terulang kembali. Ketika aku bertemu dengan dia pertama kali.

Apakah ini hanya mimpi?

Jika ini mimpi, bagaimana jika aku mengulang semuanya dari awal. Dan memilih unyuk tidak bersamanya.

Bagaimana jika aku tak memilihnya. Akankah ia tetap memilihku?

Bagaimana jika aku tak mendekatinya. Akankah kita tetap bersama?

Membiarkan pesan singkatnya tak terbalas. Membiarkan telfonnya tak ku angkat. Menahan diriku untuk tidak lebih jauh dengannya.

Seharusnya hari ini. Hari dimana aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Tapi aku malah diam disana. Melihat ia sendirian menungguku.

Aku hanya diam dengan sekaleng soda dingin.

Dan akhirnya aku memilih untuk pergi.

Bagaimana jika aku membuatnya menungguku. Akankah ia menungguku?

Bagaimana jika kita menjalani semuanya sendiri. Bahagiakah ia tanpaku?

Berpiknik sendiri. Sembari membaca novel kesukaannya.

Menonton Hangover sendiri-sendiri.

Membayangkan ia akan tertawa sendiri. Namun tidak.

Ia tidak tertawa sama sekali.

Ia menangis.

Ini tidak seperti yang ku bayangkan. Bukan keadaan seperi ini yang ku inginkan.

Aku benci keadaan seperti ini.

"Happy birthday to you.. happy birthday to you.."

Aku melihat temannya yang pirang memberikan kejutan kue ulang tahun sambil menyanyikan lagu untuknya.

Tidak.

Seharusnya aku yang melakukannya.

Seharusnya aku yang ada di posisi itu.

Namun lagi-lagi yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam.

Aku sengaja mengajak kedua temanku yang merepotkan ke sini. Ke tempat kesukaanku, kesukaan kita. Berusaha melupakannya, berusaha bahagia. Namun, aku tidak pernah lagi merasakan apa itu nahagia.

Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Andai aku tahu aku akan tersakiti jika aku bersama dia. Akankah aku akan memilih untuk bersamanya?

Aku merasa kosong tanpanya.

Bukankah cinta adalah kuatku untuk bertahan? Bahwa aku tak dapat menyerah begitu saja. Bahwa dia telah menjadi bagian hidupku.

Kita berjalan di jembatan Yunagi no Hashi sendiri-sendiri. Melihat indahnya _sunset_ sendiri-sendiri. Aku merasa kesepian.

Maafkan aku karena aku tak tahu bagaimana mencintaimu.

Kini ku tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa dirinya.

Aku merindukannya.

Keberadannya. Aku merindukan dia.

Untungnya ini hanya mimpi.

Benar-benar mimpi yang buruk hidup tanpanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung menghubunginya. Mengajaknya bertemu.

Aku akan memperbaiki ini semua.

Memulai kebahagiaanku lagi. Kebahagiaanku bersamanya.

Karena ini bukan tentang siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah.

Ini tentang perasaanku padanya. Tentang kenangan bahagia kita bersama.

Ijinkanlah aku untuk membuatmu bahagia lagi.

Akupun menyiapkan bunga _Juliet Rose_ , bunga kesukaannya. Mengajaknya bertemu di tempat kesukaanku.

Diapun datang. Aku melihat ia tersenyum. Senyumanya. Ah, entah betapa aku merindukan senyuman itu.

"Hai" aku menyunggingkan senyum terbaikku untuknya.

"Hai Sasuke-kun. Apa kabar?" senyumnya masih bertengger indah di wajahnya.

"Hn. Baik"

Suasana menjadi hening. Seharusnya aku berbicara sekarang. Seharusnya aku meluruskan ini sekarang.

Iya aku harus bicara sekarang.

"Sakura aku-"

"Emm Sasuke-"

"Kau duluan" aku langsung mengatakan ini. Padahal aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak mengulur-ngulur waktu lagi.

"Mau bicara apa?" aku mengulangi pertanyaanku karena ia tak kunjung bicara.

"Emm tidak. Hanya setelah sekian lama kau akhirnya menghubungiku, Sasuke-kun. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"iya..." akupun berpikir. "Sekian lama? Apa maksudnya?"

"Iya, kita sudah tidak bertemu hampir dua tahun Sasuke-kun. Tentu itu waktu yang lama." Aku tercengang.

"Maksudnya dua tahun?" aku semakin tidak mengerti. "Ini baru dua hari Sakura, baru dua hari setelah kita bertengkar."

"Maksudmu? Kita sudah dua tahun Sasuke, dua tahun. Dan kemarin kau baru menghubungiku lagi, kau bilang ada yang ingin kau sampaikan." dia terlihat mulai  
tidak sabar.

"Sakura, jangan mempermainkan aku" aku masih tidak percaya kata-katanya.

"Cukup. Jika kau menyuruhku ke sini untuk main-main saja sebaiknya aku pergi. Sepertinya kau salah orang." dia mulai beranjak dari kursinya. Tidak. Tidak.

"Tunggu." Aku mencengkram tangannya, tidak membiarkan dia pergi. Tentu saja, tidak akan lagi aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku. Ini adalah saatnya.

"Sudahlah, aku akan memperbaiki sikapku. Dan aku berjanji Sakura, akan menjadi pria yang lebih baik untukmu. Aku masih mencintaimu." Akhirnya kata-kata  
itupun keluar. Aku merasa lega. Aku merasa melakukan sesuatu yang benar kali ini.

Namun, kata-kata yang dia ucapkan tidak sesuai dengan harapanku.

"Tunggu. Yang aku tau, kau itu bukan siapa-siapa. Bahkan teman dekatpun bukan. Baik, kita memang pernah dekat. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum kau yang membuat  
pertemuan palsu. Aku menunggumu di cafe ini. Dari pagi hingga malam. Dan kau tidak pernah datang. Dari situ aku tau, kita tidak bisa lebih dari teman."

"Cafe ini?" tanyaku ulang.

"Iya, cafe ini."

Aku semakin bingung. Sepertinya ini mimpi. Aku menampar pipiku sendiri berharap segera bangun dari mimpi yang membingungkan ini.

Tapi aku tetap berada di sini, di cafe ini, bersama dia.

Tunggu, jika ini cafe ini..

Akupun teringat dengan foto kita yang sengaja di tempel di sudut cafe. Untuk membuat kenangan. Aku yakin dengan itu dia akan tahu dan mengingat akulah  
prianya, akulah kebahagiannya.

Aku menariknya ke sudut cafe. Mencari foto kita. Mencari dan terus mencari. Namun aku tidak menemukannya.

Aku menjadi panik. Aku bertanya kepada pelayan cafe ini. Bertanya dimana foto itu.. foto itu.. namun tidak ada hasilnya.

Aku melihat Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku. Percayalah padaku. Kita pernah berfoto disini dan kita memasangnya di situ." Baik, aku panik. Aku mengguncang-guncang bahunya. Berharap ia mengerti.

Tetapi, dia hanya terdiam. Aku melepas tanganku dari bahunya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak punya kenangan seperti itu semua." Dia tersenyum miris.

Seketika duniaku berasa terhenti. Aku terdiam. Lagi-lagi aku terdiam. Tapi aku melakukannya karena aku tahu, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ku lakukan.

Pintu cafe terbuka, seorang pria berambut merah datang menghampiri kami.

"Hei. Kau merindukanku?"

Tidak. Dia hanya menghampiri Sakura. Dengan kaleng soda dingin yang ditaruh dipipinya.

Duniaku semakin hancur. Melebur jadi satu.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Yang aku tahu, dia bukan lagi milikku.

Semuanya. Semua kenangan itu. Tidak ada.

Senyumannya, tatapannya.

Hilang.

.

.

.

end.

.

 _So they say that I didn't know what I had in my life until it's gone  
The truth is that I knew you were the light, but we never knew it would end  
Baby watching you walk away, why didn't I make you stay?  
I wish that I could do it again  
Turnin' back the time when you were mine_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hn. Aku tahu, aku tidak lupa. Aku akan siap-siap. Tunggulah"

Aku menutup telfon. Membuka lemari. Bersiam-siap untuk pergi.

Namun, sesuatu terjatuh.

Sesuatu darinya.

Syal merah maroonku.

Bukti cintanya..

..

..padaku.

really end.

* * *

Hai! ini ff pertamaku. Jadi maklum jika bahasanya aneh, sulit dimengerti, dan cara tulisnya banyak yang salah.

Tapi mohon bimbingannya buat para-para senior dan pembaca semuanya buat kasih kritik, saran, kesan, pesan, atau apapun itu^^

See ya di lain cerita :)


End file.
